Deep-submicron complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is conventionally the primary technology for ultra-large scale integrated (ULSI) circuits. Over the last two decades, reduction in the size of CMOS transistors has been a principal focus of the microelectronics industry.
Transistors (e.g., MOSFETs), are often built on the top surface of a bulk substrate. The substrate is doped to form source and drain regions, and a conductive layer is provided between the source and drain regions. The conductive layer operates as a gate for the transistor; the gate controls current in a channel between the source and the drain regions.
Ultra-large-scale integrated (ULSI) circuits generally include a multitude of transistors, such as, more than one million transistors and even several million transistors that cooperate to perform various functions for an electronic component. The transistors are generally complementary metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (CMOSFETs) which include a gate conductor disposed between a source region and a drain region. The gate conductor is provided over a thin gate oxide material. Generally, the gate conductor can be a metal, a polysilicon, or polysilicon/germanium (SixGe(1-x)) material that controls charge carriers in a channel region between the drain and the source to turn the transistor on and off. Conventional processes typically utilize polysilicon based gate conductors because metal gate conductors are difficult to etch, are less compatible with front-end processing, and have relatively low melting points. The transistors can be N-channel MOSFETs or P-channel MOSFETs.
Generally, it is desirable to manufacture smaller transistors to increase the component density on an integrated circuit. It is also desirable to reduce the size of integrated circuit structures, such as vias, conductive lines, capacitors, resistors, isolation structures, contacts, interconnects, etc. For example, manufacturing a transistor having a reduced gate length (a reduced width of the gate conductor) can have significant benefits. Gate conductors with reduced widths can be formed more closely together, thereby increasing the transistor density on the IC. Further, gate conductors with reduced widths allow smaller transistors to be designed, thereby increasing speed and reducing power requirements for the transistors.
As critical dimensions (CDs) of device structures are made smaller, certain issues must be addressed during processing. One such issue involves the use of a wet etch to remove mask layers used in the formation of the structures. When structures having small critical dimensions are produced, the introduction of phosphoric acid or other aqueous etchants to remove a mask layer may damage the structure formed during the etching process.
Another issue that must be addressed is that the shape integrity of the structures formed may be lessened where the materials used to form the mask layer include an internal stress. For example, where a mask material includes an internal compressive or tensile stress by virtue of the microstructure of the material, under certain conditions the mask material may deform. The deformed mask layer will then transfer the deformed pattern into the underlying material when the mask is used during an etch or material removal step. This phenomenon is sometimes referred to as line warpage or “wiggle.” For example, conductive lines formed that exhibit warpage or wiggle characteristics may appear as a serpentine or curving structure. The warpage or wiggle of the line may increase the distance that electrons must travel through the conductive line (and hence increase the resistance of the conductive line) when compared to conductive lines that do not exhibit warpage or wiggle characteristics. Further, the warpage can affect the operation of the device due to the varying width of the gate conductor.
Yet another issue relates to the adhesion between the mask material and a cap layer formed over the mask material. In certain situations, it may be desirable to provide an anti-reflective coating (ARC) layer over the mask material. Where there is a stress mismatch between the ARC layer and the mask material, adhesion between the layers may be adversely affected (e.g., the ARC layer may “delaminate” or pull away from the underlying mask material).
Yet still another issue relates to the formation of defects in the cap layer. For example, small holes or apertures (“pinholes”) may form in the cap layer. In cases where a photoresist mask is applied above the cap layer, chemicals from the photoresist deposition or removal process may seep through the pinholes and adversely affect the underlying mask material, such as by deforming or eroding a portion of the mask material.
Thus, there is a need to form structures in an integrated circuit using an improved method that produces structures having reduced critical dimensions. Further, there is a need to improve the shape integrity of structures formed during manufacturing (e.g., reducing or eliminating conductive line warpage, etc.). Even further, there is a need to use amorphous carbon as a mask in the formation of integrated circuit structures. Even further still, there is a need for a cap layer that resists the formation of pinhole defects and that provides adequate adhesion between the cap layer and an underlying mask material. Yet further still, there is a need for a method of fabrication that forms structures having reduced critical dimensions, that improves the shape integrity of structures formed, that uses a mask including amorphous carbon, and that uses a cap layer that resists the formation of pinhole defects and provides adequate adhesion between the cap layer and an underlying mask material.